


The cat on the road

by TheOtherOtherOne



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Campfire Tale, Complete, Creepy, Creepypasta, Scary, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherOtherOne/pseuds/TheOtherOtherOne
Summary: Truck drivers are often alone at night, and sometimes their minds play tricks on them. If you think this story is about one of these tricks, scroll past. If you can’t handle the world of the disturbed, scroll past. Because I can’t help you if you decide to enter this world of darkness.
Kudos: 2





	The cat on the road

On the road

I’ve never had much luck creating scary stories from nothing, I guess it’s just not my style. So to tell you this story, is to admit to myself that I believe it is fully true. A story that I have been long too scared to tell. 

My dad didn’t think much when telling me this story, being a truck driver he had seen much more interesting things while driving on the road. But this one was different because we never easily accepted the supernatural. 

It was a night like any other, far away from the comforts of home, alone where your mind can play tricks on you. My dad was driving through Alberta on a routine job, being a truck driver he was used to driving long distances. Sometimes at night and alone. 

He was driving on an older mountain road at night while trying to fight off exhaustion. Of course at this point, there’s a lot that can be explained by a trick of the mind. However, seeing a black cat in the middle of the road was only the beginning. His mind was slow as he tried to process the animal in the road. 

Seeing roadkill was expected, what wasn’t expected was the cat running in front of his truck. He hit the brakes but it was too late, he felt in his body the bump as the truck hit the poor animal. Coming to a stop, he got out of the truck and went around to the front to assess the damages. 

The night air was cold and the darkness limited his field of vision. But he could see as clear as day that there had never been a cat. Hitting an animal would leave something. A carcass in the road, a messy tire, even the smallest blood splatter. But there was nothing. 

Looking around he noticed the woods on either side of the road, dark and beckoning. Going quickly back into the truck he tried clearing his mind before continuing on. It was such an unimportant moment that he tossed it aside and didn’t think much of it. 

He wouldn’t bring up that moment for a while, not until the fifth or sixth time it happened. It wasn’t always a cat. Sometimes it was a black dog, sometimes it would run out from the woods. But he always felt the bump, that thud he felt in his whole body that meant he had hit something. And he always stopped, got out of the truck, and found nothing. 

The next time it happened he finally decided to bring it up to his coworkers. He expected them to joke about his sanity or not understand what he meant. He hadn’t expected them to take him seriously and tell their own experiences with the black cat. Some of them agreed that it could be the mind's way of waking up someone who needed to stay awake. 

But he felt that this interaction wasn’t meant to be friendly or helpful. There was something ominous and looming about the cat. Something very wrong, like a warning or a bad omen. It dragged you out of safety into the darkness, taking advantage of your humanity to call you to the woods. These events continued to happen from time to time, it was somewhat odd that it was a story shared by other truck drivers. 

So the next time a truck driver saw the cat, and felt the woods calling to them, they couldn’t help but give in to what it wanted. The dark pines that blocked the light of the moon. The howls that sounded so human, but had to be a mountain lion. Something that was supposed to represent nature and freedom but was so unnatural. The crunch of moss and leaves underfoot. The hoot of an owl. Shadows reflected in dull eyes.

Nobody would give a second thought about a disappearance into the woods.


End file.
